


Rituel matinal

by Neechu



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nuit du FoF, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivre avec Usagi n'était pas tous les jours évidents. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que l'écrivain ne voulait jamais louper, c'étaient les repas en compagnie de Misaki. Et Misaki le savait très bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituel matinal

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Junjō Romantica appartient à Shungiku Nakamura.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11227262/1/Rituel-Matinal).  
>  Cet OS est écrit pour la **[61ème nuit du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/31422/)** , il fallait le rédiger sur le thème **"Clavier"** en une heure. 

Alors que Misaki avait terminé de préparer le petit déjeuner depuis quelques minutes, il fronça les sourcils en constatant que l'écrivain ne daignait pas le rejoindre pour manger.

Il songea un instant à commencer sans lui, mais il se rappelait parfaitement de la dernière fois où il l'avait fait.

Il s'était mis à lire à voix haute un passage particulièrement explicite d'un de ses fichus romans de Boy's Love. Qu'il rédigeait des romans où deux hommes s'aimaient et s'accordaient des moments très intimes n'étaient pas vraiment la source du problème. Il savait depuis le premier jour que son propriétaire était gay. Non, le soucis venait de sa muse.

Lui, Misaki Takahashi, étudiant à l'Université M de Tokyo, était la Muse de ce pervers ! Pire, il l'utilisait dans ses bouquins !

Il serra dans sa main la spatule en bois et grimpa d'un pas lourd les escaliers du duplex pour rejoindre la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

\- DEBOUT USA... !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son élan et se gratta la tête. Le lit était vide, et les draps étaient encore tel qu'ils étaient quand il avait fait le lit la veille. N'avait-il pas dormi ?

Il soupira longuement et se rendit dans son bureau. Il grimaça en portant sa main à son nez. Il pouvait juger en fonction de l'état de la pièce – et son odeur – si la date butoir pour rendre son manuscrit était plus ou moins proche.

Là, il était très certainement en retard. Et cela se comptait à coup sûr en semaines.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et observa Usagi, endormi sur son bureau, la joue écrasée contre le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

\- Stupide lapin, ronchonna le brun.

Inconsciemment, sa main s'était glissée dans les cheveux les cheveux gris de l'homme et il s'en rendit compte quand celle de l'endormi – qui ne l'était plus vraiment – agrippa son poignet et le tira contre lui.

\- Usagi-san, lâche-moi ! s'énerva-t-il en lui assénant un coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête. Je vais être en retard en cours !

Misaki se débattit et s'écarta pour s'assurer une distance de sécurité. Quand Usagi était dans cet état, il réclamait toujours sa « dose de Misaki » et le concerné n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie.

\- Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Si tu descends pas, je mange sans toi !

Sans attendre de réponse, il descendit dans la cuisine et s'installa à table. Le plus vieux ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et il s'assit en face de lui. Il avait une tête affreuse et il réprima un sourire en observant sa joue.

Il engloutit rapidement son repas et termina de se préparer.

\- Voilà, maintenant je suis en retard à cause de toi ! râla le brun en enfilant son sac à bandoulières par-dessus sa tête.  
\- Je t'emmène.

Il voulut répliquer mais l'homme s'était déjà levé et il l'attira contre lui en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser digne d'Usagi qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

\- Je t'aime.

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa ses clefs et quitta l'appartement. Il avait dit ces mots avec une telle facilité que, comme toujours, Misaki ne trouva pas comment réagir. Et il se contenta de pester contre l'homme avant de le rejoindre.

Dans la voiture, Misaki l'observait du coin de l'œil, fixant sa joue. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

\- Usagi-san. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'endormir sur ton travail. Tu as les touches de ton clavier imprimées sur la joues !  
\- Oh. C'est pour ça que mes dernières pages ne voulaient rien dire, dit-il paresseusement en se touchant la joue.

Quelques instants plus tard, il gara sa voiture.

Cela était toujours un moment pénible pour Misaki.

Comment être discret et essayer d'être un étudiant parfaitement normal quand il était conduit dans une voiture de sport rouge et que son conducteur – qui se faisait toujours un malin plaisir de sortir du véhicule pour lui rappeler qu'il viendrait le chercher après ses cours – n'était ni plus ni moins Akihiko Usami, l'écrivain star des éditions Marukawa ?

C'était impossible. Mais le fait qu'il se retrouvait seul à l'université n'avait pas l'air de déranger Usagi. Bien au contraire, il savait qu'il le faisait exprès ! Usagi était possessif. Trop possessif. Pour ne pas dire franchement étouffant.

Cependant, ce matin-là, avec sa cravate de travers, sa chemise pleine de faux plis, sa saleté de cigarette au bout des lèvres et l'odeur immonde qui allait avec, ses cernes, sa mine des mauvais jours et l'énorme trace de clavier sur sa joue, la grande star de la littérature perdait de sa superbe.

Pourtant, quand Misaki posa une dernière fois son regard sur lui avant de rentrer dans l'enceinte du campus, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Stupide lapin, ronchonna-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.


End file.
